Koji Kabuto
Koji Kabuto is a character from Mazinger Z (1973) and the quadragonist (fourth protagonist) in The Knights of the Multiverse. A founding member of the Crystal Knights, he pilots Mazinger Z, later Mazinkaiser, and Is easily the most gung-ho member of the team, frequently being the first seen jumping into the fight and taunting opponents, much to his teammates' chagrin. At the same time though, he could be described as the team's "tough heart", showing compassion and concern towards the younger team members and lashing out against anyone who tries to hurt them (mentally or physically), especially with how often he acts as the guardian for Usagi and Mohm. Personality Koji is incredibly hot-blooded, hot-tempered, impulsive, reckless, and usually over-confident. He's a fierce combatant in Mazinger's cockpit, tearing through any opponent in his path, never backing down from a challenge even when Mazinger is badly beaten and can no longer fight. He also has a very bad temper, as shown when he speaks out against, well, any given authority figure, and will often rush into battles without a sound strategy. But, underneath his rough exterior, Koji does have a good heart that cares greatly about his friends and family, as shown by how much he cares for Sayaka and Usagi. History Pre-series The Fight Against Dr. Hell Koji began his adventures when he heard an explosion in his grandfather's laboratory. With his grandfather barely alive when he finds him, Koji tries to help Juzo but the professor told him it was pointless and instead showed Koji his secret project, Mazinger Z. Juzo explained to Koji why he created the Mazinger, and told him about Dr. Hell's madambitions and died leaving everything up to Koji. Koji, saddened by his grandfather's death, took command of the Super Robot to battle Hell's Kikaiju forces. One after another, Dr. Hell sent Kikaiju to attack Japan with the Mazinger fighting and defeating them, with some assistance from Sayaka Yumi and her mechs. Eventually, all of the Mechanical Beasts had been destroyed and Koji and co. took the fight to Dr. Hell's island fortress. It was here that Koji finally avenged his grandfather by having the Mazinger destroy the island and Hell's flying fortress. But although Dr. Hell was defeated, the Mycenae Empire started its attack. With the Mazinger still recovering from the last battle with Dr. Hell, it couldn't put up much of a fight against the gigantic Mycenae generals. With little repairs to effectively fight the invading empire, Koji decides to fight until the end while saying his goodbyes to his friends. In a fight with the Great General of Darkness, before he is dealt the finishing blow Koji is saved by the Great Mazinger and it's pilot Tetsuya Tsurugi. The Imperial Wars Leaving Japan in Tetsuya and his partner Jun Hono's hands (and later, the rest of the Allied Robot Corps), Koji and Sayaka traveled to America to repair the Mazinger and study space travel. By the time Dr. Hell returned as the new General of the Mycenae Empire with the Great General's defeat, Koji came back with a stronger Mazinger and reunited with his long-lost father Kenzo Kabuto. Effectively, Koji began to rebond with his father, with Tetsuya becoming jealous of the attention Koji was getting from him. Eventually, Kenzo was killed by Great General Hell and Koji and Tetsuya joined with their fellow Super Robot pilots in the final assault on the Mycenae Empire, with all of them finally defeating Hell for good. Afterwards, Koji spent the next few years fighting against other giant robots and monsters that came out of the woodwork all across the Earth, even teaming up with the Getter Team every so often. Three Years Earlier About three years prior to the start of the series, Koji went into a backwater autobody shop, needing to pick up a couple replacement tools for Z. While exploring the store, a little girl approached him who introduced herself as Mohm, and offered herself for sale as a domestic servant. Natrually, Koji was furious at first that anyone would sell a girl as a slave but after learning she was a robot, he took pity on her and bought her on the spot, figuring that he could just pay Sayaka for the extra cost later. Mini-Series On the final day of the Great Booster Mk-II's construction, an alert came in of some new giant robot attacking a city. With the Getter Team out on patrol, Tetsuya got a head start in Great, with Koji making his way to the scene in Z soon after. Unfortunately, he wasn't able to make it as he flew through a red portal that suddenly appeared right in front of him. When he flew through, Koji crashed into a forest, damaging Z's Scrander. Knowing better than to just sit on his butt in such a strange place, Koji soon got up and took a look around. Sure enough, he found a couple of young ladies being attacked by a group of one-eyed mechanical freaks. He and Z quickly made scrap out of them, and after "formally" introducing himself to them, brought them onboard to look for some kind of answer as to their whereabouts. Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Like the rest of the team, Koji was taken aback by Star's sudden departure for Mewni. Unlike the others though, Koji had a suspicion that Moon didn't want them to get involved because of her stinking pride. After quickly deciding on going, Pink put together a small team to follow Star, consisting of Koji, Tetsuya, Jun, and of course Usagi and Tom. The group soon boarded onto Tidal Wave, along with Z and Great, and transwarped to Mewni. There, they set down next to the Butterfly Castle, with Tetsuya having Koji, Shannon, Tom and Usagi onboard Z and look for Star while the rest of them assess the situation at the castle. Abilities & Equipment * Piloting While he could have been better when he began piloting Z, Koji soon developed enough skills that allow him to drive or pilot nearly any kind of machine. * Photon Pistol Like most of his fellow pilots, Koji carries with him a small photon laser pistol. * Hand-to-Hand Combat Relationships Sayaka Yumi Sayaka is Koji's fighting partner and main love interest. Though the two get into regular daily arguments (most of the time with Koji being the one who started them), they share an undying duty to protect the other from harm. Shiro Kabuto As his only remaining blood relative, Koji is very protective of his little brother. Sure, he is fully aware of how capable of a pilot Shiro's become overtime, its just that his big brother instincts have a nasty habit of kicking in in the worst kind of situations, which often causes rifts between the two. But even still, like with Tetsuya, as much as they argue (especially with how often Shiro teases him on certain matters like his relationship with Sayaka) the two still care for each other and will always have each other's back in the tightest of situations. Tetsuya Tsurugi Koji's temper has a tendency to clash with Tetsuya's more often then not, but they both still look out for each other, both as Mazinger pilots on the battlefield and as brothers off it (which, well, they are). Ryoma Nagare, Hayato Jin & Michiru Saotome As fellow super robot pilots, Koji respects Ryoma, Hayato and Michiru as brothers/sisters-in-arms. Though he and Ryoma sometimes get into feuds about strategies, he's usually compliant towards his instructions. Honey Kisaragi Hiroshi Shiba Kazuya Ryuzaki Akira Hibiki Banjo Haran Koji and Banjo don't get along in the least. He can't stand his uptight attitude and how he prefers to pilot Daitarn on his own, thinking that he and the other pilots "slow him down". Mohm Koji cares for Mohm a lot, as much as he did Shiro when he was younger, loving as much as she was his natural, human sister. Sure, he gets annoyed by her antics now and again, but he knows she's just trying to help in her own special way. He's also well aware of her inferiority complex and how much she hates being called a piece of junk, and will quickly defend her against anyone who tries to insult her, even if its just a joke (though this mostly just stems from how straight-forward he takes things sometimes). Usagi Tsukino Koji acts as an older brother towards Usagi. Thanks to his history of taking care of his brother Shiro, Koji is able to deal with some of her more explosive outbursts. He'll hear out any of her issues and try to help her with any of his issues however he can. Star Butterfly Koji usually acts Star's cool, trouble-making older brother. Though taking more of a responsible role with Usagi, Koji tends to be more loose with Star, often showing her some of the more "out there" places and activites of Earth. He'll even have the gull to stand up to Star's own mother if he feels it. Like with Usagi, Casey and Sayaka, he'll lash out in fury if she's done any harm. Pink Diamond Koji will usually be the first one to point out any faults in one of Pink's plans, but he has the utmost faith in her ability to grow as a leader, and, depending on his mood, will usually follow her orders without question. Noriko Takaya Asuka Langley Sohryu Koji and Asuka often butt heads thanks to their hot-headed natures. Unlike other hot heads though, when she first arrived, Asuka in particular got on his nerves for how she'd pick on some of the other Knights, even getting a little too personal. Lorelai Heinrich & Danube α1 When she first arrived, Koji mistook Lorelai and Danube were the same ones he had destroyed a decade ago rebuilt for... some reason. Moon Butterfly Koji and Moon have a rocky relationship to say the least. He'll lash out at her whenever he thinks that she's blaming Star for events out of her control. Their dynamic was put to the ultimate test during the Battle for Mewni arc, when Moon took Star back to Earth because she didn't want the rest of the Knights to get involved. When Pink sent him and a small team to search for the two of them and subsequently found them, Koji was fast to get on her case for leaving them behind. While still at each other's throats throughout the majority of the arc, when it seems as though Toffee killed Star, they were both some of the first to attack Toffee in retaliation, and afterwards, came to a mild alliance. Notes Like how the Getter Team uses their Super Robot Wars X Omega models for their younger appearances and their Armageddon models for their main appearances in KotM, Koji uses his character model from Mazinger Edition Z: The Impact for his flashback appearances and uses his Mazinkaiser OVA for the main duration of the series. Category:Crystal Knights Category:Crystal Knight Founding Members Category:Miniseries Introductions Category:Mazinger Team Category:Characters from Earth Prime Category:Allied Robot Corps Category:Mech Pilots Category:Human Category:Adults Category:Males Category:Mazinger Characters Category:Go Nagai Characters Category:Anime Characters